Kawa i rogaliki
by Koliber
Summary: Jak przypadkowe spotkanie może zmienić czyjeś życie? HG SS.


Kolejne 'coś'. Tym razem moja własna, prywatna miniaturka, która nie będzie miała ciągu dalszego.

Napisałam to jakiś czas temu, a dziś dostałam poprawioną wersję, za co bardzo dziękuję mojej Becie - Manii.

Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

/\/\/\/\

**Kawa i rogaliki**

/\/\/\/\

_**Za oknem minus pięć**_

_**Nie kocham cię już **_

_**Wiatr zrywa czapki z głów **_

_**Nie kocham cię już **_

_**Przez noc **_

_**Zasypie śnieg **_

_**Nasz park **_

_**Dzieciaki wyjmą rankiem **_

_**Z piwnic sanki**_

/\/\/\/\

Minęło już dużo czasu, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. To, co zrobiła, było przeszłością. Nie mogła do tego wrócić. Nie chciała. Zresztą, do czego miałaby wracać? Wiedziała, że on nigdy jej nie pokocha. Wiedziała to od ich pierwszego spotkania, jesienią, w parku pełnym wyblakłych liści. Pamiętała tamtą kawę, torbę pełną książek i jego ironiczne spojrzenie, pod którym drżała niczym smarkula z pierwszej klasy.

Miesiące powoli mijały, a ona na nowo przyzwyczajała się do życia w samotności. To był wyłącznie jej wybór. Wiedziała, że być może postąpiła źle, że powinna była jakoś mu to wytłumaczyć, ale wiedziała również, że jeśli ponownie spojrzy mu w oczy, wszystko powróci. Nie potrafiłaby wyjaśnić, dlaczego. Ona sama dobrze tego nie wiedziała. Nie potrafiła wyrazić słowami tego, co czuła. Nigdy nie była dobra w kontaktach międzyludzkich. Jej światem były książki. Wśród nich chowała się przed podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami, przed niechęcią i złością. Słowa otaczały ją ze wszystkich stron, zachęcały do czytania, do poznawania rzeczywistości, o której pisali autorzy. Ale miała świadomość, że to nie było prawdziwe życie. Prawdziwe życie przemykało między przerzuconymi kartkami książek, które zdążyła już przeczytać, między kolejnymi skórzanymi okładkami, które odkładała z powrotem na półkę. Setki książek, dziesiątki tysięcy kartek. Niezliczone minuty, które niknęły w potoku czytanych słów.

Po wojnie wszystko się zmieniło. Zginęli jej przyjaciele, rodzina. Kolejne kartki zostały wyrwane z księgi życia. Wszystko, co ją otaczało, zmieniło się. Tylko te książki w bibliotekach wciąż stały tam, gdzie zwykle. I dopiero wówczas zauważyła, że jej życie powoli pokrywa się kurzem zdmuchniętym ze starych okładek. Nie było już tej młodej dziewczyny o oczach błyszczących inteligencją i chęcią poznania świata. Teraz jej twarz wypełniała pustka, której nie potrafiła opanować. I pewnie nic by się nie zmieniło, gdyby nie ten listopadowy poranek, gdy jak zwykle zmierzała do biblioteki.

Jej życie krążyło wokół książek i studiów. Całe dnie spędzała w bibliotece lub na wykładach - robiła więc to, co od zawsze sprawiało jej przyjemność - czytała lub uczyła się nowych rzeczy. Każdego dnia kupowała sobie mocną kawę i rogalika, i z uśmiechem, który nie odbijał się w jej oczach, szła do biblioteki. Ale ten zimny poranek miał wszystko zmienić. Już, gdy wstała rano z łóżka, wiedziała, że powietrze jest inne, że coś jest nie tak, jak zwykle. Ale nie wiedziała, co się stało. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, gdy, jak co dzień weszła do pobliskiej kawiarni. Choć miała na sobie swój ciepły zimowy płaszcz, czuła chłód, którego nie potrafiła wyjaśnić. A przecież termometr za oknem jej mieszkania wskazywał temperaturę normalną jak na tą porę roku. Wyszła, szczelnie owinęła się płaszczem, a jej czerwony beret wyróżniał ją wśród szarego tłumu.

Jak zwykle szła przez mały park, przy którym znajdowała się kawiarnia. Patrzyła przed siebie, w ręku ściskając kubek z gorącą kawą, gdy zauważyła, że z naprzeciwka szybkim krokiem zbliżał się on. Zdawał się przebywać we własnym świecie. Wyglądał, jakby zupełnie nie interesowało go to, co się dzieje wokół niego. Jak gdyby nie obchodziło go ciemne listopadowe niebo i wyblakłe liście leżące na ścieżce. Czarny zimowy płaszcz z wysokim kołnierzem otulał jego zgrabną sylwetkę i dodawał mu gracji. Długie włosy częściowo zasłaniały jego twarz, ale i tak dostrzegła te czarne oczy, przypominające bezdenne tunele. Oczy, których nigdy nie potrafiła zapomnieć.

Zapatrzyła się w niego. Nawet nie zauważyła, że dzielący ich dystans z każdym kolejnym krokiem się zmniejszał. Wpadła na niego upuszczając na ziemię swoją torbę pełną książek i papierów, a gorąca kawa wylała się na jego płaszcz. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że ktoś się w niego wpatrywał. Rozlany napój tworzył na jego ubraniu coraz większą plamę, ale wówczas nie było to ważne. Przed nim stała dziewczyna o dziwnie znajomych orzechowych oczach, które w tym momencie wypełnione były strachem. Choć drżące usta próbowały coś powiedzieć, nieznajoma nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Ale gdy spojrzał na kręcone włosy, częściowo zakryte beretem, zorientował się, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie widział jej od kilku lat. Chyba od czasu ostatniego procesu przeciwko śmierciożercom. Ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że ta wszechwiedząca Granger uczyła się na jakimś marnym uniwersytecie, ale nie bardzo go to interesowało. Może tylko trochę żałował, że tak ambitna osoba nie zdołała spełnić swoich marzeń.

- Panna Granger. Jak zwykle dała pani wspaniały popis. Ale czego innego można się było spodziewać po najcudowniejszej Gryfonce swojego pokolenia.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i czując na sobie jego wzrok, powoli schyliła się by podnieść swoją torbę. W tym czasie on rozejrzał się wokół i szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni swoją różdżkę, aby usunąć brązową plamę z płaszcza.

- Na prawdę bardzo mi przykro, profesorze. Zapatrzyłam się i pana nie zauważyłam - odpowiedziała, choć dobrze wiedziała, że on nie nabierze się na jej nieudolne kłamstewka.

- Cóż, zawsze wiedziałem, że Gryfoni to tylko niezdary, które zamiast myśleć, robią to, co wpadnie im do głowy. Mam nadzieję, że sytuacja taka jak ta, już nigdy się nie powtórzy - powiedział, choć w widziała w jego oczach, że odkrył jej kłamstwo. - A teraz żegnam. Nie mam ochoty na rozmowy z niezdarnymi dziewczynkami. - Dobrze wiedział, że jego uwaga była zbyt ostra, ale zupełnie nie obchodziło go, co Granger o nim pomyśli.

Jak gdyby nic się nie stało, poprawił kołnierz płaszcza i zaczął iść. Hermiona jeszcze przez kilka minut stała w tym samym miejscu, w ręku trzymając zmoczoną torbę i patrząc się na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Pusty już kubek leżał zapomniany na chodniku, a ona nawet nie miała siły go podnieść.

Tego dnia Hermiona siedziała w bibliotece dłużej niż zwykle. Próbowała nie wracać myślami do tego dziwnego spotkania, a interesujące badania bardzo jej w tym pomagały. Gdy skończyła, szybko wróciła do domu i po krótkim prysznicu poszła spać.

/\/\/\/\

Minęło kilka miesięcy od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania. Hermiona zdążyła już prawie zapomnieć o jego ironicznych uwagach, gdy zobaczyła go po raz kolejny. Szedł tą samą parkową ścieżką i ponownie zwrócił jej uwagę. Zastanawiała się, co on robił w tym miasteczku, co go tu sprowadzało. Ale wiedziała, że nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Tym razem on również ją zauważył. Chłodny uśmiech wstąpił na jego usta, a oczy pozostały zimne jak zawsze.

- Tym razem nie zamierza mnie pani oblać kawą? - zapytał, gdy byli już wystarczająco blisko siebie, by dobrze się słyszeć. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się tak jak poprzednim razem, ale nie odpowiedziała. Dobrze wiedział, że takimi uwagami tylko sprawia jej przykrość, ale skoro uczucia innych nie interesowały go przez całe dotychczasowe życie, dlaczego miałby zacząć się nimi przejmować właśnie teraz?

- Jak pan widzi, profesorze, dziś nie mam ze sobą kawy. Nie ma się pan czego obawiać.

- To nie kawa stanowi zagrożenie, tylko pani. Ale nie mam zamiaru z panią o tym rozmawiać. Niezmiernie mi przykro, ale się śpieszę. Życzę miłego dnia. - Krótko kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i zaczął oddalać się od niej szybkim krokiem.

Hermiona nie zareagowała na jego przytyk. Nie miała ochoty znowu spędzić wielu godzin na analizie jego dziwacznego zachowania. To nie była jej sprawa, gdzie i dlaczego on szedł. Przestanie zawracać sobie nim głowę, bo tylko szkoda jej czasu.

Tego lutowego dnia, postać byłego profesora, już nie wdarła się do myśli Hermiony.

/\/\/\/\

Ponownie zobaczyli się jakiś miesiąc później. Spotkanie wyglądało podobnie jak poprzednie. Złośliwa uwaga z jego strony i jej brak reakcji. Krótkie kiwnięcie głową i szybkie rozstanie. Przestała ją już obchodzić jego obecność w mieście i to nieuprzejme zachowanie. Miała zbyt wiele zajęć na głowie by znajdywać sobie kolejny powód do zmartwień. Snape był tylko jej nauczycielem, a skoro już skończyła szkołę, nie musiała nikomu nic udowadniać, a już zwłaszcza nie jemu.

Widywała go jednak coraz częściej. Czasem co dwa tygodnie, czasem co tydzień, a czasem nie pojawiał się nawet przez miesiąc. Park zmieniał się z każdym dniem. Resztki śniegu stopniały, a jego miejsce na trawniku zajęły wiosenne kwiaty. Dzieci pochowały sanki i zadowoliły się graniem w piłkę. Pączki na gałęziach zmieniły się w liście, by stworzyć odrobinę cienia, w którym można było się ukryć przed słońcem. Zdarzało się, że wykorzystywała ten cień. Częściej jednak przechodziła przez park niczym duch, nie zwracając na nic uwagi.

Latem, gdy nie miała nic innego do roboty, przychodziła do parku z książką i siadała na swojej ulubionej ławce. Potrafiła spędzić w ten sposób całe dnie. Czasami widywała z daleka jego sylwetkę, przemykającą pomiędzy drzewami, chowającą się w cieniu drzew. Wówczas z uśmiechem na ustach zastanawiała się, czy on po prostu nie lubi słońca, czy może jednak ma w sobie trochę wampirzej krwi. Nigdy nie zbliżył się do niej, jeśli nie spotykali się bezpośrednio na ścieżce. Hermiona cieszyła się z tego powodu, ponieważ nie wiedziała, o czym mogliby porozmawiać, gdyby profesor nagle nabrał ochoty na bardziej uprzejme zachowanie. Ale on nigdy nie był człowiekiem skorym do uprzejmości.

/\/\/\/\

Z czasem jednak jego obecność znowu zaczęła zastanawiać Hermionę. Był koniec sierpnia, gdy po raz pierwszy kulturalnie ze sobą porozmawiali. Później Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, o czym rozmawiali, ponieważ sam fakt rozmowy z nim zbił ją z nóg. Jakiś tydzień później zobaczyła go siedzącego na jej ulubionej ławce. Z wahaniem podeszła do niego i zapytała, czy może się przysiąść, a on się zgodził. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, ale cisza, która ich otoczyła, sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła się inaczej niż zwykle. Może to była magia, której Hermiona unikała od czasu wojny? Starała się ograniczyć wykorzystywanie swoich mocy do minimum, nauczyła się normalnie żyć bez magii. Ale on o tym nie wiedział. A nawet jeśli, to nie dał tego po sobie znać w żaden sposób. Tego dnia Hermiona poczuła do niego jakąś sympatię - w końcu oboje przeżyli piekło wojny, choć ona nie mogła porównać swoich przeżyć z jego doświadczeniami. Ale byli do siebie podobni - dwie zranione dusze, które oddaliły się od świata, do którego przecież należeli. On wybrał drogę samotności i złośliwości, ona po prostu odeszła. Wróciła do swojego starego życia najlepiej, jak potrafiła.

Od tego dnia widywała go na tej ławce częściej. Zawsze z książką w dłoni, zawsze w czarnych szatach, bez których nie potrafiła go sobie wyobrazić. Czasem jeszcze spotykali się idąc alejką, mijając się z krótkim kiwnięciem głową. Ale zawsze gdy widziała go na tej ławce, dosiadała się do niego z małym uśmiechem błądzącym na ustach i pogrążała w miłej ciszy. Polubiła tą magiczną atmosferę, która pozwalała jej wypełnić w sobie pustkę pozostawioną przez czary. Polubiła cichego profesora.

Gdy nadeszła jesień mogła śmiało powiedzieć, że Snape stał się dla niej kimś bliskim. Choć nigdy nie powiedział jej nic miłego i zawsze tylko z niej kpił, dziewczyna go polubiła. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nic o nim nie wie, ale jakoś jej to nie przeszkadzało. Może to ta samotność, w której żyła od czasu zakończenia wojny, wreszcie dała się jej we znaki? Może po prostu potrzebowała kogoś, z kim mogłaby pobyć, ale nie rozmawiać, nie angażować się emocjonalnie?

Snape nigdy nie zaoferował jej nic, nigdy nie powiedział nawet słowa, które mogłoby dać jej jakąś nadzieję. Ale ona nie potrafiła panować nad swoimi uczuciami. Miesiące mijały, a ona powoli przestała wyobrażać sobie świat bez niego. Stał się częścią rzeczywistości, w której żyła. Jego długie czarne włosy, płaszcz i książka w dłoni. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy mogłaby bez tego przeżyć. Ciągle chodziła do biblioteki i na wykłady, kupowała kawę i rogalika. Za każdym razem gdy przypominała sobie ten nieszczęsny napój, który sprowokował ich pierwszą rozmowę, uśmiechała się. Wiedziała, że była od niego uzależniona. Ale wiedziała też, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Bo on z pewnością nie czuł do niej nic. I nic nigdy by nie poczuł.

/\/\/\/\

Zima, wiosna, lato - miesiące zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie, a ona nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Ważne było jedynie to, czy tego dnia zobaczy go w parku. W swoich myślach nazywała go 'ich parkiem', bo przecież to właśnie tam spotkali się pierwszy raz po wojnie. I to właśnie tam zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zakochała się w Severusie Snapie - mężczyźnie, którego praktycznie nie znała. I to tam podjęła decyzję, że musi coś z tym zrobić, bo nie może żyć tak jak do tej pory.

Ostatni raz zobaczyła go we wtorkowy poranek, w lipcu. Park pokryty był zielenią w nieznośnym ślizgońskim odcieniu. Z daleka ujrzała jego sylwetkę. Siedział na ławce wpatrzony w przestrzeń, tego dnia bez książki. Zdziwiło ją to, ale wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić. Niepewnym krokiem podeszła do ławki. Nie usiadła jak zwykle, ale stanęła przed Snapem i wpatrzyła się w jego twarz.

- Profesorze.

Mężczyzna niechętnie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na nią. Hermiona zobaczyła w jego oczach niezadowolenie. I to wystarczyło, by straciła całą odwagę.

- Ja chciałam... - nie powiedziała nic więcej. Jego czarne oczy, oczy które zdążyła pokochać przez te wszystkie miesiące, nie dawały jej żadnej nadziei. Wiedziała już, że dla niego nigdy nie będzie kimś ważnym. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie tych bezdennych oczu.

Odeszła.

Gdy wróciła do domu, zupełnie nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Chciała pobiec z powrotem do parku, powiedzieć mu prawdę, chciała uwierzyć, że w jego oczach nie zobaczyła nic. Ale w głębi duszy czuła, że to już koniec. Znowu była sama i musiała dać sobie radę, walczyć z uczuciem, które nie dawało jej spokoju przez tyle miesięcy.

/\/\/\/\

_**Za oknem dziki skwar **_

_**Nie pragnę cię już **_

_**Powietrze ani drgnie **_

_**Nie pragnę cię już **_

_**Przez noc **_

_**Pogrąży się **_

_**Nasz park **_

_**W nieznośnym wręcz **_

_**Odcieniu zieleni**_

/\/\/\/\

Od tamtego dnia minął prawie rok. Wtedy to zdała sobie sprawę, że Severus Snape nigdy nie mógłby jej pokochać. Sama złamała sobie serce i musiała nauczyć się z tym żyć. Walczyła ze swoim uczuciem. Przestała chodzić do parku, by uniknąć spotkania z nim. Omijała to miejsce, bo wiązało się z nim za dużo wspomnień, za dużo bólu. Idąc chodnikiem koło ulubionej kawiarni widziała tylko, że drzewa pokryły się tą nieznośną zielenią, która tak bardzo przypominała jej o tamtych dniach.

Czasem chciała ponownie usiąść na tej ławce, schować się w cieniu przed światłem, zobaczyć jego twarz. Wtedy wracała do swojego mieszkania i w nim ukrywała się przed upałem.

Starała się nie wracać myślami do niego. Próbowała nie myśleć o tych czarnych oczach, które pozbawiły ją wszelkiej nadziei na szczęście.

Z czasem jej się to udało.

Ale gdy powietrze zamierało w bezruchu z powodu upału, a drzewa w parku przez noc pokrywały się ślizgońską zielenią, czuła, jak jej serce łamie się , by zrastać się przez kolejne długie miesiące.

Nie chciała go już kochać.

Ale nie wiedziała jak.

Koniec.

/\/\/\/\

**Fragmenty pochodzą z piosenki "Mru mru" zespołu Hey.**


End file.
